Woody and Friends Meets Cars 3/Transcript
Transcript Opening Scene * Lightning McQueen: (inhales) Ok. Here we go. Focus. Speed, I am speed. One winner, forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast. Did I used to say that? * Mater: Yes, sir. You did! * Lightning McQueen: (opens his eyes) Aah! * Mater: Oh, shoot. You can say that all the time. * Lightning McQueen: Mater, what are you doing in here? * Mater: Well, I just don't want you to be lonely. * Lightning McQueen: Well, thank you. But, I was just preparing for a race. I need a little quiet. * Mater: Oh, right. You got it, Buddy! * (Mater drove out of Lightning's trailer) * Mater: Hey, everybody! Listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet! Perfect quiet! * (Back inside Lightning's trailer) * Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Okay, now where was I? * (inhales and close his eyes) Racing. Real racing. * (Then, the flashback appears with Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet) * Doc Hudson: (laughs) That ain't racing. * Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with the Doc Hudson. * Doc Hudson: How true? (chuckles) Titles * (The flashback ends when Mack knocks on the door) * Mack: Hey, Lightning! Are you ready? * Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah. (opens his eyes) Lightning's ready. (revs his engine and opens the door) This one's for you, Doc. * (The song, "Run That Race", begins to play as ????) * Sally Carrera: Go, Stickers! * Mater: (wearing a lightning bolt hat) Excuse me. Best friend coming through. Go McQueen! Woohoo! * Woody: Thanks for joining us on the adventure, . * Maddy McGear: Lightning McQueen! * Albert: Go, 95! (honks) Woohoo! * (Lightning racing ????) * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal! Your blinkers on! * Cal Weathers: Wait, no it's not... Hey! Your blinkers on! * Bobby Swift: Good comeback, Cal! McQueen Find Brick * Brick Yardley: You can't do this! I have race for you guys in almost ten years! * Lightning McQueen: Brick? * Vitoline Sponsor: Sorry, Brick. My mind's made up and I'm giving your number to someone new. * Brick Yardley: Hey! I have two wins last year! * Vitoline Sponsor: All sports changed... * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby. Do you know what's happening with Brick... huh? Hey... wait, you're not Bobby. * Danny Swervez: (revs his engine) Name's Danny, bro. McQueen Crash * Jackson Storm: Hey, Champ! Where did all your friends go? * * Bob Cutlass: * Darrell Cartrip: (The race was on, ????) * Tigger: * Mater: That's it, buddy! * * Shannon Spokes: Forty laps to go, . * Lightning McQueen: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Faster, Guido, I need to get back out there before he does! Guido, hurry up! * Guido: But, but, but... (Lightning ????) * Darrell Cartrip: * Bob Cutlass: * Lightning McQueen: (panting) * Jackson Storm: Hey, McQueen! Are you all right? Listen, don't you worry, pal. You've got a good run. Enjoy your retirement! * Bob Cutlass: Storm takes back the lead! * Darrell Cartrip: Unbelievable! McQueen is fading! McQueen is fading! Fading fast! * Lightning McQueen: No! (panting) No! No! No! No! NO! (panting and grunting) (Suddenly, Lightning was skidded out of control. Before he reacts, one of his back tires pops, hits the wall and flies into the air) * Winnie the Pooh: Lightning! * Sally Carrera: (gasps) (When Lightning was in the air, and flips but smashed to the field, and smoke coming out of Lightning's Engine and ????) * Korra: Lightning! * Rainbow Dash: Oh no! * Ash Ketchum: McQueen! * Twilight Sparkle: (Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Alex, Twilight and their friends rushed to Lightning's wreck while a tow truck, security cars and a fire truck came to help but Lightning was extremely badly injured as the scene faded to back) 4 Months Later (Four months, at Radiator springs) * Mike Joyride: (on a radio) Welcome back to, ????. Without the 95, ????. ???? that Lightning McQueen's racing days are over. Meanwhile, Jackson Storm was looking more faster than... * (Lightning, who was in primar, stops the radio and sadly sighs. Then, Lightning starts to watch the video about Doc racing) * Announcer: (in the video) Checker flag, ????. But wait, here he comes! It's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet ????. ?????, . It's unbelievable! Oh no, he's in trouble! The Hudson Hornet has lost control! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL!!! * 2nd Announcer: (in the video) What should been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today folks. Has we await news on the Hudson Hornet condition, after such a devastating crash we can only hope that this race today wasn't his last. (Then, the video stops playing as Lightning was looking very sad while the flashback was shown) * Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet: (in the flashback) When I finally (As the flashback ends, Lightning looked at the newspaper about Doc's crash and Sally came in) * Sally Carrera: Hey, Stickers. * Lightning McQueen: Hey, Sal. * Sally Carrera: How are you feeling? * Lightning McQueen: Great. Really, really great. * Sally Carrera: Think about Doc again? * Lightning McQueen: Yeah. * Ash Ketchum: Hey, McQueen. * Princess Cadance: * Ash Ketchum: You know, McQueen I suffered some in battles, like I lost in the indigo Plateau Conference and the Silver Conference. * * * Argue With Cruz * (Later, Mack drives along) * ????: (on TV) * Miss Fritter: (on TV) He was always been my favorite! My garage is filled with head to toe in 95 posters. * (Lightning stares at Cruz and the Thunder Hollow Trophy) * Cruz Ramirez: So, trophy's kinda nice. Don't you think? * (Lightning just stares) * Cruz Ramirez: I mean, I know you got a million of them, so you would know. * Lightning McQueen: (enraged) Stop! Just stop! Okay, Cruz? You don't even know. You don't even have one clue! * Cruz Ramirez: Hey! I was just trying to — * (Woody and his friends watch as ????) * Lightning McQueen: Do you know what happens if I lose this race?! Every mile of this trip was to get me faster than Jackson Storm. Faster! I start off getting nowhere for a week, on a simulator! I lose a whole day with you on Fireball Beach! And then, I waste tonight in the crosshairs of Miss Fritter! I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago! I can't get any faster, because I'm too busy TAKING CARE OF MY TRAINER!!! This is my last chance, Cruz! Last! Final! Finito! If I lose, I will get to do this again! If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about! But you're not! So you don't! * (Because Lightning was very enraged and angry, he accidentally knocks the Thunder Hollow trophy and caused it to fall and break) * Woody: This is not good. * Buzz Lightyear: Oh dear. * Jessie: Uh oh. * Bo Peep: I got a bad feeling about this. * Bonnie Anderson: Me too. * Dolly: Oh my. * Cruz Ramirez: (gasps and gets angry) Mack, pull over! * Mack: What, now? * Cruz Ramirez: NOW! * (She presses the buttons and opens the door with sparks flewing) * Mack: Okay! I'm pulling over! I'm pulling over! * (She leaves the trailer) * Cruz Ramirez: Ask me if I dreamed of being a trainer, Mr McQueen, go ahead! Ask me if I got up, in the dark, to run laps before school every day! Ask me if I saved every penny to buy a ticket to the races when they came to town. Ask me if I did that so that I could be a trainer someday. Ask me. * Lightning McQueen: Did you... * Cruz Ramirez: NO! I wanted to become a racer forever! Because of you! I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air. You seemed so... fearless. Dream small, Cruz. That’s what my family used to say. Dream small, or not at all. They were just trying to protect me. But I was the fastest kid in town, and I was gonna prove them wrong. * Woody: What happened, Cruz? * Cruz Ramirez: When I got to my first race, I figured it out. * Buzz Lightyear: What, sugarcube? * Cruz Ramirez: That I didn’t belong. The other racers looked nothing like me, they… they were bigger, and stronger and so… confident. And when they started their engines, that was it. I knew I’d never be a racer. I just left. It was my one shot, and I didn't take it. * Thomas: Oh, you poor thing. * looks down while Lightning looks extremely remorseful * Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, so, I'm gonna head back to the training center. I think we both know it's for the best. * (turns to drive away, but then turns to him) But can I ask you something? What was it like for you? When you showed up to your first race. How did you know you could do it? * Lightning McQueen: I don't know. I guess I just never thought that I couldn't. * Cruz Ramirez: I wish I knew what that felt like. * (to Team Freeman) It was nice to meet you all. Makes me happy knowing Mr. McQueen has such good friends. And it really was too bad that I don't have any friends of my own at all to help me through tough times. * (to McQueen) Good luck, Mr. McQueen. * (drives away) * Lightning McQueen: Cruz. Cruz, wait. * (But Cruz has already disappeared) * Lightning McQueen: (sighs) * (Everyone turns to McQueen, looking furious and disappointed in him) * Woody: This is all your fault, Lightning! * Lightning McQueen: My... My fault? * Buzz Lightyear: Yes, your fault! * Percy: Yeah, Lightning, you really hurt her feelings. Why don’t you go break one of your trophies and see how you feel about it? Cruz was trying to help you. * Lightning McQueen: B-But. I didn't mean to do. I just... * Thomas: No buts. You've really done it this time. * Jessie: Yes, don't you remember? You lashed out at Mater back at Tokyo, but this is far more worse! * Bo Peep: Yes. I once yelled at the human Twilight during the Friendship Games when she was stealing our magic but I turned it around and offered to teach her about friendship. I thought if we did the same for you, you'd realize the errors of your ways. But we were wrong. * Annie and Clarabel: But guys. I only yelled at her because I wasn't getting any closer to becoming faster that Jackson Storm because I was so busy taking care of her. * Toby: Hey, didn't we already teach you that friendship is much more important than racing and winning a race? * Lightning McQueen: Ooohhh... I guess I sort of... forgot. But I can't do that if I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago. * Bob Parr: But it seems all you care about is your racing career and beating Jackson Storm. And you yelled at Cruz. * Helen Parr: Why can't you accept that you're old? * Violet Parr: And that Cruz was only trying to help with your speed and saw you as her idol? * Dash Parr: And that we were also trying to help? * Bertie: And that the only way you could beat Jackson was with Cruz's help? * Thomas: And can't you even remember what we taught you throughout all these years? * Vanellope von Schweetz: And are you aware that it was you who got yourself and Cruz into that demolition derby and not overthinking things at all? * Lightning McQueen: I can't. Yes. Yes. I thought so. Yes, I did forgot. I didn't know. But... * Emily: Sterling assigned Cruz to go with you. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to come along with you. * Rosie: And you were also really mean to Cruz by neglecting her training methods at the training center and bring on the simluatior without all that proper training from her. * Hannah: And wanting to beat Jackson has gotten way to far into your head. * Percy: And it seems that that's all you ever seem to care about right now. * Henrietta: And I thought you were my brother. But you're not! * Annie: We thought you had turned your non-friendship attitude around. But you haven't! * Clarabel: During these last five months, you stayed only in Doc's garage and seemed to have forgotten about everything that we taught you about friendship over the years! * Trevor: We also met Cruz and we were hoping to learn more about her, but now we don't like what we found out from you! * Dolly: Remember when Doc asked you that important question that one day?! * flashback * Doc Hudson: When is the last time you cared about something except yourself, hot rod? You name me one time and I will take it all back. * (McQueen then feels ashamed) * Doc Hudson: Uh-huh. I didn't think so. * Thomas: Do you mean to tell us that you lied? * Dolly: But what about in Mack's trailer? You said that it would be nice to have us as your friends. * Lightning McQueen: That was just sarcasm. I didn't mean it literally. * Woody: McQueen, are you saying that you didn't care about our friendship at all?! * Buzz Lightyear: And Lightning McQueen, are you saying our whole friendship from the very beginning when we first met you was all a lie?! * Jessie: (as tears start to well up in her eyes) Lightning McQueen, I thought you were our true friend! * Lightning McQueen: But Guys, you don't understand! * Bo Peep: You should be ashamed of yourself! We are no longer talking to you. * Taffyta Muttonfudge: Lightning McQueen, you have a lot to think about! * Doc Hudson: (to McQueen, who then feels ashamed again) Uh-huh. I think so. And just like Team Equesodor, these are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on. * Lightning McQueen: Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? * (Doc then looks hurt at McQueen's fact.) * Lightning McQueen: Who's caring about only himself? * Doc Hudson: Just finish that road and get outta here! (drives away) * flashback * Candlehead: We'll find somebody else to do our hero report on. * Rancis Fluggerbutter: And now we regret even becoming your Racers. * Lightning McQueen: Hey, where are you all going? * Jubileena Bing-Bing: Back to the Trailer. * Crumbelina DiCaramello: And we also resign as your best friends! * Lightning McQueen: What?! But we're supposed to be best friends until the end of time. * Snowanna Rainbeau: Well, seems like the end of time happened earlier than you expected. From now our friendship with you is over. * Gloyd Orangeboar: There's no we anymore, pal. If-if-if you wanna go out there and lose to Storm, you be our guest, because you're on your own from now on. * Swizzle Malarkey: And if I were you, McQueen, I wouldn't show up to the Florida 500 at all. * Minty Zaki: Good Luck, Lightning McQueen! * Adorabeezle Winterpop: Yeah, Good Luck. * (Racers Back To Mack’s trailer) * Lightning McQueen: (Get in the trailer) Guys. Guys, wait! * (But it was too late) * Lightning McQueen: (sighs remorsefully) I never really meant to hurt anybody. Cruz. No one. * (He turns and goes back into his trailer) * Lightning McQueen: Maybe I was being insensitive. And I'm still arrogant and selfish. I could've gained Cruz as a true blue friend. But instead... I just lost her... And... I just drove away my very first true blue friends and a sister.. * (He starts to cry as he sings "B.B.B.F.F. (Reprise)") * Mack: (as he drives away) Hey, kid, quit the waterworks back there will you? * (But McQueen didn't answer Mack as he continues sobbing quietly while Luigi and Guido watch him from the loft) * Luigi: Poor Lightning. Guido, if only there-a was a way to-a help him. * (Guido nods) First Night * (Later that night, Lightning watches the tv) * TV: Champion for the ages * (Lightning was ????) * Chick Hicks: (on TV) Chick Hicks here coming to you live from Chick Hicks studios where i'm joined once again by next-gen racing expert, Natalie Certain thanks Chick, Piston Cup champion Jackson Storm set a new record today when he pulled off the fastest lap ever recorded an unprecedented 213 miles an hour so what do you think Certain Stormy boy gonna start the the season with another win * Natalie Certain: (on TV) * (McQueen looks around corner of his trailer and sees Buzz and the rest of their friends are asleep except for Woody she's thinking about what happened with Cruz after McQueen raged at her) * Woody: Couldn't sleep Buzz? * (Buzz turns around seeing Jessie coming from behind her.) * Buzz Lightyear: Oh hey Woody. I was just thinking about something. * Jessie: About what happened with Cruz tonight? * Bo Peep: Yeah. I had no idea what she was going through in the past. But after hearing about it. I guess I know what it's like to want something that's out of reach. And just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it can't. * Woody: Tell me about it. Well you already know how much I wanted to become a Wonderbolt so badly. But now that I am I can still remember that bad times during the Wonderbolt reserves. I mean like those times Lightning Dust nearly took out my friends and Wind Rider framed me for a crime I didn't commit. * Buzz Lightyear: I know it sounds pretty awful. But now I feel kinda bad for Cruz and Lightning. * Jessie: I think we all do Scootaloo. We all want him go fast to beat Jackson Storm and things didn't turn out well for him. But hey you remember our last camping trip to Winsome Falls and I took you under my wing as my own little sister? * Bo Peep: Heh-heh, yeah you certainly did. And I'd rather not remind myself about that trip. * Woody: Well we might not be related. But we'll always gonna be there and help each other out. And I think we need to do same thing with both Lightning and Cruz. * Buzz Lightyear: Gee, I don't know what if Lightning doesn't forgive us or we don't forgive him. * Jessie: Well then we'll just have to wait. He always knows that we're his friends okay? * (Woody nodded and both Buzz and Jessie give each other hug. Bo Peep clears her throat to make her presence known.) * Bo Peep: Oh, uh, Hey buzz. I didn't know you couldn't sleep either. * Utiltiy Belt Buzz: Sorry I couldn't help but overhearing you two are having conversation. * Bonnie Anderson: You did? * Woody: So how long were you standing there, exactly? * Dolly: giggles Long enough. But I think I understand what you two were talking about. I feel bad for both Lightning and Cruz as well. Talking With Mater * * * * Curz Back (The whole team and Lightning return to Mack, Luigi and Guido through the portal) Luigi: You're all-a back! Guido: (speaking Italian) Mack: Hey, Team Freeman, welcome back! Lightning McQueen: They all forgive me and we're friends again! Thomas: And Lightning's got his own way of apologizing to Cruz. James: But if he be mean again, we don't forgive him again and we will quit permantly. Twilight Sparkle: Right now, we need to find her. Sunset Shimmer: Ratchet told me she's on the road to the Rust-eze Racing Centre. We need to catch up. Mack: Get on! (The team, Lightning, Luigi and Guido get in Mack's trailer and they set off. Meanwhile, Cruz is driving back the Racing Centre when Mack appears behind her, honking his horn. He drives in front of her and lowers his trailer door to reveal McQueen and the team) Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cruz! Cruz Ramirez: You won't talk me out of this, Mr. McQueen! I'm going back! I resign as your trainer! Cutie Mark Crusaders: We knew it. Lightning McQueen: Okay. I accept you resignation. (as the trailer door closes) Bye. Cruz Ramirez: (confused) Okay. Lightning McQueen: But since you've cleaned your calander, why don't you come with us? I'm looking for someone named Smokey hoping he can help me. Maybe he can help you too. Cruz Ramirez: Nah. Lightning McQueen: Come on. (shows Cruz he fixed her trophy with tape) I fixed it. Cruz Ramirez: No. Thanks anyway, but I'm done. Lightning McQueen: Okay. But maybe this will change your mind. (to DJ Pon-3) Hit it! (DJ Pon-3 puts on music) Lightning McQueen: First, I'm gonna loosen up these ancient joints! (starts dancing with the team joining in and laughing) Cruz Ramirez: No, please don't. Lightning McQueen: I'm sorry, I'm sorry~ I'm sorry that I yelled~ It wasn't your fault that I almost got killed~ Cruz Ramirez: Stop. Lightning McQueen: And now you're leaving~ Cruz Ramirez: Okay, I'll go. Lightning McQueen: And you won't get on the ramp~ You won't get on the ramp~ Cruz Ramirez: I said, I'll go. Just stop. (Later) Cruz Ramirez: So, Mr. McQueen, you're actually really serious about being sorry? Lightning McQueen: Yes, I am really sorry for yelling! My anger got the better of me. I lashed out at you for no reason. My near death experience wasn't your fault. It was all my own fault. I see that now. (sighs) I sure wish I'd just let my words speak louder then my actions. (Lightning sings "Apology Song" as a flashback of their argument plays) (When the song ends, Cruz smiles) Cruz Ramirez: Mr. McQueen, that was the most nicest song I've ever heard. I accept your apologies. Lightning McQueen: (sighs with relief) Thanks. Thomas: It was the least Lightning could do. Apple Bloom: Besides, we wanted to help you too. Scootaloo: Help you re-discover your true talent. Sweetie Belle: That way, you can help others do so too. Gabby: Just follow in our footsteps and you'll soon see what we were here for. Cruz Ramirez: Okay. (The song "Something Special" starts to play) Cruz Ramirez: I may not be royal~ No honors or degrees~ But I'm more than the kid everybody sees~ I have got some skills~ I'm the fastest car around~ And now's my chance to let them know~ I'm more than just an average girl~ Oh, yeah~ I've gotta do something special~ To prove that I'm someone special~ Gonna make a big splash~ Gonna be a big smash~ And unleash my full potential~ Yeah, I'm gonna be someone special~ Apple Bloom: You know, you were and sound a lot like us. Cruz Ramirez: Really, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: Yeah. We were once blank flanks. Sweetie Belle: Always tried to find our talents when we knew they would pop up one day on their own. Diamond Tiara: But they discovered their true talents and they helped me discover the true meaning of friendship. Silver Spoon: And we became friends. Cruz Ramirez: Well, that's new. Hiro: I bet they can help you too. Gabby: They helped me. Scootaloo: So, why not you? Stephen: Give it a go. Cruz Ramirez: Well, I do have one thing in mind. Philip: Like what? Cruz Ramirez: I could solve an ancient mystery~ Or dig up a piece of history~ A priceless treasure could be found~ Underneath the very ground~ When they see what I unearth~ They'll finally know how much I'm worth~ Oh, yeah~ I gotta do something special~ To prove that I'm someone special~ Gonna make a big splash~ Gonna be a big smash~ And fulfill all my potential~ Yeah~ Oh, yeah~ I've gotta do something special~ If I'm gonna be someone special~ Gotta shine so bright with a blinding light~ Like a star, I'll be celestial~ Yeah, I've gotta do something special~ If I wanna be~ If I'm gonna be~ I just gotta be~ Someone special~ (The song ends and Cruz smiles) Scootaloo: Don’t you worry. You’ve come to the right place and the right team! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job! Apple Bloom: Trust us. Before you know it, you’ll will be back to bein’ somebody special or a real racer! Sweetie Belle: You have the CMC guarantee! No matter what it takes, we promise you’ll have our full attention. Cruz Ramirez: Oh, thanks, girls. Thomas: I know how you feel, Cruz. I once tried to make myself look better for the Great Railway Show but Ashima told me that it's always easier to just be you. Cruz Ramirez: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Spikewave Spikewave. Play the song "You Can Only Be You". Looks like another song is coming on. Spikewave: Yes, Ryan. Thomas: Every engine that I ever knew~ Was at least, a little different from the others~ And some were very, very different too~ Even from their sisters and their brothers~ You can only be you~ There's nothing else you can possibly do~ It's plain to me that you're trying too hard~ So instead, just be who you are~ Lightning McQueen: I don't want to be me. Cruz Ramirez: He's talking to me, Mr. McQueen. * * * * * * * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies